Silencio
by pleasenoticemesempai
Summary: AU/ONESHOT. ¿Qué pasa cuando poco a poco dejamos que la apatía se apodere de nuestras vidas? ¿Y cúando la causa de dicha apatía tiene nombre y apellidos?


Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Contemplaba desde su cama cómo la cortina de su habitación bailaba al son del viento. Ya qué más le daba. Había llegado en un punto de su vida en el que todo le daba igual. La negra noche, su habitación, su casa, sus estudios, sus amigos, su familia… Y ella. Aquella persona quién creyó que iba a ser un rayo de luz en su vida terminó siendo la persona que lo derrumbó como si fuera un simple castillo de naipes. La gota que colmó el vaso. Quién lo iba a decir que enamorarse fuera tan fácil. Quién lo iba a decir que el silencio fuera tan rompedor.

Como un espectro se levantó y caminó hasta llegar delante del espejo que tenía en la habitación. Allí estaba él, iluminado por un tenue rayo de luz que se filtraba de las farolas de la calle por la ventana. Su pelo corto castaño oscuro, su rostro, sus ojos color zafiro que habían perdido el esplendor que un día tuvieron. El mismo Ranma Saotome.

Se seguía preguntando qué lo llevó a ese punto tan bajo de su existencia. De repente la respuesta le vino en mente. Fácil. El silencio. La soledad. Sentir que solamente le acompañaba el tic-tac del reloj junto con la cortina y su particular danza. ¿Y cómo llegó a ese silencio? ¿A esa soledad? Esa era ahora la pregunta. Y de esa no tenía la respuesta. O no quería aceptarla.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio. Fue hace ya cuatro años durante las fiestas de su ciudad. Fue un flechazo, incluso lo llegó a considerar amor a primera vista. Se permitió durante una milésima de segundo que en sus labios se formara una finta de sonrisa al recordar su rostro, cómo se sintió cuando ella fijaba su mirada en la suya. Su sonrisa. Pero enseguida volvió la realidad, cayéndole encima como caería un piano sobre el antagonista en una película cómica de los años 30.

Pam.

Ella está con otro.

Se enteró el día que la volvió a ver.

Cuatro años después del día que la conoció.

¿Pero si de verdad estaba enamorado cómo dejó que pasaran cuatro años antes de volverla a ver? Esa misma pregunta se hacía él. Se esforzó para mantener el contacto gracias a las tecnologías que únicamente con el nombre de una persona puedes hablar con ella. Se esforzó. Durante los primeros siete días. ¿Y después qué pasó?

Silencio.

¿Silencio por qué? ¿Acaso él no quería hablar más con ella? Pues claro que quería. ¿Y ella? ¿Por qué nunca iniciaba ninguna conversación? ¿Por qué casi lo único que hacía era responderle? ¿Acaso él no le gustaba? ¿Acaso él la aburría? Él no lo creía así. Cualquier persona que los viera no lo creería así. Pese a todo sólo hubo silencio. Durante cuatro años. ¿De verdad estuvo enamorado?

Durante esos dos años la vida pasó y de una forma que dejó huella. La universidad, nuevos amigos, fiestas... A su padre le diagnosticaron cáncer. Esa noticia no le impactó como esperaba que lo hiciera algo de ese calibre porque desde el primer momento todo el mundo, empezando por su padre, le quitó importancia. Se lo detectaron en una fase muy inicial del mismo y de esa forma no tuvo que pasar por quimioterapia y probablemente ser un gran candidato a doble de Walter White. Se quedó en Hal Wilkerson.

Pero aun así, habiendo pasado varios años desde la diagnosis el cáncer seguía sin desaparecer y él empezaba a ser consciente del gasto que suponía el tratamiento para la familia, y junto con la universidad sus ingresos eran bastante ajustados. En algún momento se sentía como un inútil al ver el esfuerzo que hacían sus padres y él no se lo podía devolver con buenos resultados en su carrera. Quizás tendría que haberse dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la tarea. O quizás es lo que tiene apuntar demasiado alto.

Con todo eso en mente, cuando pensaba en ella todos sus problemas estos parecían apartarse y dejarle paso para que pueda posarse delante de él, mirándolo fijamente. Miles de imágenes de esa chica lo asaltaban, impidiendo que piense con claridad por un segundo.

Ya había pasado un mes desde el día que la volvió a ver. Casualmente fue en las mismas fiestas dónde la conoció. Aunque habían pasado cuatro años la reconoció al instante. Estaba un poco diferente pero era el mismo rostro y la misma sonrisa. La misma sensación. Tuvo suerte y vio que la acompañaba una amiga en común, así que se acercó para hablar con ellas.

La chica en cuestión se acordó de él y como si nada empezó a hablar. De alguna forma en un punto de su charla él sacó su móvil porque ella quería enseñarle algo y terminó viendo una foto de esa chica con alguien más. Ese momento se le quedó grabado en la mente.

¿Este quién es?

Mi novio.

En ese instante no le importó mucho que tuviera novio pero a los días eso cambió. Esta vez era diferente a la anterior. Mantenían un contacto más intenso, quedaron varias veces junto con varios amigos y se divertían juntos. Él volvió a sentir una sensación que hacía mucho que no sentía. Una sensación muy difícil de expresar, como de pertinencia, felicidad, que los insensatos llamarían amor. Pero él, por varios errores del pasado, ya no iba a cometer ese error.

Por los gestos de ella, por sus reacciones, por lo que veía. Él juraría que esa chica no era feliz con su novio. Aunque quizás era cosa de su imaginación. De hecho era lo más probable. ¿No? ¿Por qué si no iba a estar con él?

Y aunque por muy bien que estuvieran las cosas entre ellos la historia se repitió. El tiempo pasó. ¿Y qué fue lo que quedó entre ellos?

Silencio.

Se volvió a tumbar en su cama, sin molestarse a taparse con las sábanas. Intentando dormir se quedó en el limbo entre la realidad y los sueños. Miles de imágenes asaltaban su cabeza y maldecía su subconsciente por hacer que en la gran mayoría de esas imágenes ella era la protagonista.

Soñaba en no volver a soñar con ella. Su nombre… Akane Tendo.


End file.
